lostgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
Crystal
Crystal is a human who befriended Lauren. Character arc Crystal was a waitress at the same diner Lauren worked in while she was hiding from The Una Mens after sabotaging Dr. Isaac Taft and escaping from his laboratory, thereafter losing her memory of Bo. She is attractive with shoulder length blond hair and liked to wear low-cut tops. Crystal alludes to a dark past by saying to Lauren "We are all running from something." Later, she mentions that she was a singer and that big dreams can crush you if you don't turn them into little ones. Her dream now was to own a small farm. After flirting with Lauren and befriending her, Crystal finally got Lauren to succumb to her sexual advances and after bonding over all the things they would like to forget, they had sex. Lauren revealed a little of her past when she told Crystal that she would like to forget her old master and her five years as a slave. Crystal was surprised when she heard this; however, she later betrayed Lauren by leading an abductor to capture her. (Lovers. Apart.) Crystal is imprisoned and restrained with handcuffs against a wall in what appears to be a cell in a basement, together with Lauren. Crystal told Lauren that "they" (unidentified) had made her sleep with her to keep her close, but afterwards it had felt different and "more". Lauren then revealed to Crystal that she had a brother and they had been inseparable, and decided together "To change the world", but their cause had turned into blowing up pipelines, turning them into eco-terrorists. Lauren knew how to build pipe bombs and made them for her brother to position; however, one location was supposed to have been deserted but wasn't, and eleven people were killed in the explosion. Lauren had trusted her brother and he failed her. This led Lauren (then known as Karen Beattie) to go on the run, change her identity, and keep running ever since. Lauren told Crystal that not a day had gone by that she did not hate herself for what had happened. Lauren also revealed to Crystal that she had never even told Bo about this part of her past. After Lauren had discovered that they were being watched by a camera imbedded in the cell door, a voice ordered Lauren to perform an analysis of the blood in a vial within an hour or Crystal would die. Lauren analyzed the blood sample. Crystal was allergic to the nickle metal of the handcuffs and in danger of going into anaphylactic shock from prolonged contact, and Lauren agreed to treat the Fae Elder that the blood sample belonged to under condition that Crystal be released. What happened to Crystal is not revealed after Lauren reported the results of the blood analysis and herself freed from captivity. (Turn to Stone) Personality Crystal is tough yet vulnerable. She alluded to a troubled past when she said that she been through so much bad luck that she felt she actually was bad luck. She keeps her head down and does her work. She was ordered by Lauren's abductors to sleep with Lauren to "keep her close". She does what she must to survive and keep moving forward. Relationships * Lauren: Came on to her until Lauren succumbed to her flirtations and they had sex. Quotes "Sometimes when a girl's had so much bad luck, she can start to feel like she’s the one causing it ... she is bad luck. And that's when you start to accept things. Sometimes big dreams will swallow you whole if you don’t turn them into small ones instead." – to Lauren (Lovers. Apart.) Trivia Appearances * 4.02 Sleeping Beauty School * 4.03 Lovers. Apart. * 4.04 Turn to Stone References {{stub} Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Season 4